Levy McGarden (Future)
"}} Fairy Tail |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team=Team Tenrou |partner= |previous partner=Gajeel Redfox |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Fiore |status=Unknown |relatives=Parents (Deceased)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23, Bonus Content |counterpart=Levy McGarden Levy (Edolas) |magic= |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 297 |anime debut=Episode 175 |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Levy McGarden (Future) (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is Levy McGarden's future counterpart, who has witnessed Fiore's invasion and destruction at the hands of the 10,000 Dragons released from the Eclipse Gate. Appearance Future Levy's appearance is almost identical to that of her present counterpart: she has, although slightly longer than her present self's, shoulder-length blue hair (tied with a yellow bandanna); she wears the same yellow and white-bowed dress her present counterpart wears as well. However, despite these similarities, there are differences as well: across her forehead, face, and shoulders, Future Levy bears multiple dark scars. Additionally, Levy is quite heavily bandaged; said bandages wrap around both of her forearms and across her torso.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 1 Personality Future Levy is now a shadow of her former cheerful and optimistic self; a direct result of the draconic invasion. During the course of said invasion, Levy witnesses the deaths of many of her comrades, including the one she loved, and the total destruction of Fiore. In spite of this travesty, Future Levy still shows care and concern towards the comrades she has left: she is seen writing to Lucy Heartfilia, describing the events of Grand Magic Games' aftermath. Future Levy's emotional state, as a result of the terrible world she lives in, has become quite unstable, as she was shown bursting into tears and pleading for help to come when writing the aforementioned letter. History :For more information on Future Levy McGarden's earlier life, click here. As a member of Fairy Tail, Levy lived the life of a Mage and took on jobs, usually with her team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 18-19 Shortly after Lucy Heartfilia joined the guild, she befriended her, as they shared a common joy: the love of reading.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 3-4 Eventually, she was chosen to compete in the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 16 where she teamed up with Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-13 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc With the original Eclipse plan being put to action, the Eclipse Gate opens and allows 10,000 Dragons into Fiore. Eventually, the Dragons manage to decimate humanity, bringing them to the brink of extinction,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 2 leaving only a few survivors, one of them being Future Levy. Some time later, Future Levy is seen sitting in a destroyed building with a Fairy Tail insignia on its wall, writing a letter to Lucy by candlelight. As she writes, Future Levy recounts minute details of the Dragons' invasion to herself (many of her comrades died, including the one she loved), causing her to break down in tears. Stating that she can no longer handle the sadness brought by the countless deaths and the grisly destruction, Future Levy begs for someone to come and help her. Quotes *(To herself) "I can't take it anymore... Somebody, help me!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Future Characters Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail